


Part of Your World

by Jedi_Queen



Category: Chloe x Halle, Disney - All Media Types, Grown-ish (TV), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Chemistry, Comedy, Depression, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hollywood, Insecurity, Male-Female Friendship, One Direction References, Post-One Direction, Protective Siblings, Racism, Siblings, Song: Sweet Creature (Harry Styles), Strength
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Queen/pseuds/Jedi_Queen
Summary: Harry has auditioned for the role of a lifetime and starts an unexpected friendship with the lead actress. While his agency is working out negotiations, Harry begins to see that his life is quite different than that of his new friend Halle. She struggles with harsh realities of the world around her, but Harry shows her that there is still good in the world. He helps her remain strong and provides positive guidance for her despite the fact that Halle's older sister Chloe doesn't quite trust him.





	1. Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is just a fanfic. I don't want any negative comments pertaining to the real life controversy. But any feedback that pertains to the fanfic itself, is welcome. :)

In Los Angeles, Harry had just arrived at the airport that morning and was on the phone with his agent, Jeffery Azoff. He was supposed to be in town sooner, but his flight was delayed. Luckily, he still had time to make it to his audition. 

"I'm on my way to check in to the hotel right now." Harry said to his agent as he held his phone and handed his luggage to his driver.   
"Good." Jeffery began as he was on the call. "I can not stress how important this audition is."  
"I know, I know." Harry said as he rolled his eyes and sat in the car.  
He had heard this a million times before.   
"We need to get you back in the public eye more." Jeffery began. "And it's difficult enough as it is to get auditions for you because everyone still sees you in that boy band image. You need to better establish your career and prove everyone wrong."

"Did you forget I still have my music career?" Harry teased.  
"I know, but your music isn't mainstream." Jeffery reminded him.  
"We excuse me for not wanting to use auto tune and a DJ in my music." Harry joked. "It's not my fault people are not wanting music with actual lyrics." 

Jeffery then sighed realizing Harry wasn't wrong. Popular music was not his style and as his agent he would never ask his client to be something he's not.  
"Just promise me that you'll give it your all for this audition." he began. "Disney owns half the world it seems. If you get in their good graces, it will be amazing for your career."

"I just wish they weren't so secretive about this project." Harry began. "It's The Little Mermaid and I don't even know who I would be auditioning with. Have they cast the lead yet?"   
Jeffery then got really quiet.  
"Jeff? Are you still there?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah." Jeffery began. "I just got a notification....They just announced the leading actress....Her casting alone is going to get tons of media coverage for this movie....You definitely need to get the role now....wow."  
Harry was still confused.  
"Well." he began. "Who is she?" 

In another part of Los Angeles, Halle had just woke up from her sleep and prepared to start her day. She had the biggest smile on her face knowing that she had gotten the role of a lifetime. She was officially signed to be the lead in The Little Mermaid last week and she knew the news would hit the public any day now. 

Halle sang a blissful tune as she styled her hair. She had been part of a music duo with her older sister Chloe for the past few years and although she loved her sister vey much, she was happy to finally get a project that she could establish her own career with. 

Halle went downstairs and saw Chloe sitting at the breakfast table with her phone.   
"Morning, Sis." she said as she walked into the kitchen.   
She then noticed a concerned look on her sister's face.  
"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." Chloe began, but hesitated. "The studio just announced you got the part."   
"Ok. And?" Halle began. "Why are you looking worried?"  
"Because....the reaction from the public isn't the most positive." Chloe explained. "I don't know why I'm surprised actually....society isn't exactly the nicest."

"What is everyone saying?" Halle asked as she began to search on her phone herself.  
"Halle." Chloe began. "I want to tell you that as your older sister, I don't think it's a good idea to look up any reactions.....People are cruel and racist....But just know you got that role fair and square.....You auditioned against some of the most talented actresses in the industry. The studio saw something special in you.....I just don't want you getting any regrets, ok?"

Halle then put down her phone. She could see that Chloe was very worried about her and meant every word she said. Her sister just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Ok." Halle agreed.

Later that evening, Halle was at the film studio's main office doing chemistry reads with multiple actors auditioning for Prince Eric. Rob Marshall was the director of the movie and watched the actors auditioning with her. 

Halle tried to remain calm as she read lines from the script, but some of the actors either made her feel uncomfortable, or they made the scene feel forced. Rob shook his head and sighed because it seemed almost impossible to find the perfect actor. One of the casting directors leaned over to him and whispered.

"Hey, this is just a suggestion....but do you think it's possible we could maybe recast Ariel?" he began. "None of these guys really click with her and besides, the media is having a field day since we made the announcement this morning."

"I don't give a damn what the media says." Rob began. "She's Ariel. That's final. We would be stupid to pass on that talent. And it's not her fault these guys today have been awkward. We just may need to do another slate of auditions another day.....We've got one more left. Who is it?"  
"It's Harry Styles." one of the casting directors answered.  
"Interesting." Rob began. "Maybe he'll do a better reading than Shawn. He disappointed me. I actually thought he'd be a good choice, but not after that reading earlier today.....Alright, bring Styles in." 

Harry walked into the room and greeted Rob and the casting directors. He then walked up to Halle. Once they made eye contact, she was near speechless. She had obviously heard of him, but never met him until now. He seemed to give off a positive vibe, but he also seemed cool and collected. 

As Harry looked at her, he could tell she had a sweet soul and her face looked practically angelic. He saw what she looked like before the audition, but none of those pictures did justice compared to seeing her in person.

"Hi. I'm Harry." he said softly as he reached out to shake her hand.  
"I'm Halle." she said with a gentle smile as she shook his hand.

"You can both begin when you're ready." Rob said.  
As the two of them read the script, Rob and the casting directors couldn't help but notice how natural they made the scene seem. Even though they had just met, it was as if they had known each other their entire lives. 

After the reading, Rob realized he found the perfect choice. Now it was a matter of making negotiations with his agency. Halle seemed a little shy and looked at Harry.   
"You did really good." she said.  
"So did you." Harry responded.

About an hour later, Halle was outside the studio when her driver arrived. Chloe came out of the car and hugged her sister.   
"How did your day day go?" Halle asked.  
"It was ok." Chloe began. "Just wrote good hook for our next song. How did auditions go? Did they cast anyone else yet?"

"HEY!" a voiced yelled in the distance.   
It was Harry who was hurrying to them.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Chloe whispered.  
"Yeah. He auditioned today." Halle whispered back.  
"Ok, but why is he coming over this way?" Chloe asked.  
"Omg, just please behave yourself." Halle quickly responded.

"Hey." Harry said with a smile.   
"Hey. This is my sister Chloe." Halle said.   
"A pleasure to meet you." Harry began. "I saw some videos of your performances. You're both really talented."   
"Thank you." Chloe began. "I heard you auditioned. How did it go?" 

"I think it went well." Harry began. "So well, that I came over here to see if your sister would be interested in hanging out sometime."   
Chloe and Halle both glanced at each other and back at Harry.   
"You mind if I add you on social media?" Harry asked.  
"We share our social media accounts." Chloe answered. 

Halle could tell her sister was switching to protector mode. She wished she was anywhere, but there in that moment.   
"Ok, well that's cool." Harry began. "I can still add you then." 

"I just realized we need to be heading home right now." Chloe lied. "We have some.....electricians coming.....to fix our lights and things."   
"Ok." Harry began. "I'll hopefully see you around then."   
Chloe then pulled Halle's arm to get her in the car. 

Halle smiled at him and waved as the car began to drive away. Chloe also had her eyes on him.   
"Is he for real?" Chloe began. " He ain't slick. I keep telling you Halle. I can read people. Omg, who does he think he is?"  
Halle shook her head and sighed. 


	2. Harsh Reality

That night, Harry was in his hotel and on Skype with Jeffery.   
"The studio says they really liked you in the audition." Jeff said.  
"Yeah." Harry responded.  
Jeff noticed Harry wasn't quite all there in the conversation.  
"What is going on with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Harry began. "I'm listening to you. I'm just DMing a new friend too."   
Jeffery curious as to who his client was talking to.   
"A new friend, you say...." he began. "Is this new friend just as smitten with you as you are with them?" 

Harry laughed a little.  
"I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that at all." he began. "She's just a really cool person and it's just nice to know someone who isn't fan-girling over me."  
"SHE?....." Jeff began. "Where did you meet?"   
Harry paused for a moment not wanting to tell him because he knew Jeff would put the pieces together and blow the whole thing into something it's not. He figured it would be best if Jeff didn't know.

"Jeff." he began. "I'm telling you she's just a friend. I promise.....The last thing I need is a media circus following me around. I had enough of that in 1D."  
"But a media circus is what gets your name back into the mainstream!" Jeff began. "Is she a model?"   
"It doesn't matter!" Harry argued. "I told you she's just a new friend and that's all you need to know." 

"Well ok then." Jeff began. "Let's just hope the studio casts you cause you really need this."   
"I know." Harry responded.  
"I'm going to call it a night." Jeff began as he yawned. "We'll talk tomorrow."   
"Ok." Harry answered as the Skype call ended.

Harry then jumped onto his bed with the biggest smile as he looked at his phone. He had just gotten a response from Halle. They were discussing their interests and just having small talk. 

Halle was sitting with her sister in their home studio working on their new song.   
"So I was thinking the sound for it could have sort of an island feel to it." Chloe explained.  
Suddenly Halle's phone got a notification and she quickly checked her phone. Chloe was getting annoyed because she had been doing that all night and not staying focused.   
"Halle." she began. "Why didn't you just put your phone on silent like I did?" 

Halle then shrugged and immediately realized something. She could see her sister's phone from across the room and she glanced back at her.  
"Who are you talking to anyway?" Chloe asked.   
Halle was speechless as she looked at her sister's phone and quickly ran towards it. Chloe realized she would get the messages her sister was getting too and that there was something Halle didn't want her to see. 

She chased her sister over to where here phone was.  
"HALLE!!" she screamed.   
Halle had Chloe's phone, but just barely.   
"Can I see your phone for something?" Halle asked as the two of them had their hands on Chloe's phone.

"Why? So you can delete what you're hiding?" Chloe said as she got a better grip on her phone.   
"It's nothing bad." Halle said softly.  
Chloe then fell over a chair trying to get the phone from her sister.

"Are you ok?" Halle asked.  
Chloe then stood up and checked her phone.  
"OH MY GOD HALLE!" she exclaimed. "You've been talking to him all night!" 

"If you look around 8pm or so, I tried to end the conversation, but he kept messaging me and I didn't want to be rude." Halle said softly.   
"This is not happening." Chloe began. "I'm shutting this down now." 

Harry was still laying in bed and got a message from Chloe telling him that he should only discuss business with Halle on their social media. Harry then sighed and had an expression of defeat.  
"Well I got busted." 

"What's wrong with me talking to him?" Halle asked.  
"Do you not see what's going on?" Chloe argued. "He's trying to get way too close to you!....Guys like that are only after attention! I don't want him using you for his own personal gain!....You're in the spotlight now cause of your casting and I don't want him to try to mooch off of that to feed his own ego!"

"You're just jealous!" Halle snapped.   
"What did you say?" Chloe asked.  
"You heard me." Halle responded as she folded her arms.

"I'm not jealous of you." Chloe began. "I'm trying to protect you. It's already bad enough half the world is trashing you because you got the part. You don't realize how hard that is for me to see everywhere I go. This is a cruel world we live in and it's not getting any better. Guys like that only want to be associated with girls like us if there's something in it for them....He just wants to feed off the attention you're getting cause it would be free publicity.....wake up." 

Halle then stormed away from her sister and left their studio. She went to her room in denial about what Chloe said. She locked her door and changed into her pajamas. Halle continued to think about what was said to her and she held back tears. It's been hard for her to make friends since she and sister established their career. Life hasn't been the same and she just wanted a good friend who could relate to her. 

Halle then looked at her phone and decided to see what was being said about her casting. There's no way it could be as bad as Chloe made it seem. As she scrolled through Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, she noticed the harsh reality. It seemed like everywhere she looked, people were bashing her. They were saying she didn't deserve the role, there were others calling her ugly and there were even some who expressed death threats. 

Tears began to pour down Halle's face as she saw more and more negativity. She then threw her phone across her room in anger. Chloe could hear her scream from the hallway and knocked on her door.  
"Halle." she began. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just worried about you and I don't want you to get hurt."   
"I know." Halle answered from the other side. "I just want to be alone right now."   
Chloe still felt bad, but decided to respect her sister's request and give her some space. As Chloe continued down the hallway, she saw a notification on her phone. It was from Harry.   
"Halle, you doing ok?" it said.   
Chloe didn't know what to think about him. 

Halle's phone received the notification too, but she didn't see it because her phone was laying on the floor across the room. Halle was in her bed crying uncontrollably. 

Harry was still in bed and saw what people were saying online about her. He couldn't believe how cruel some people could be. She didn't deserve that. Harry then realized how big of a deal it would be if his contract became final. And he knew he would stand by it no matter what anyone would say. He just want to make sure Halle knew there was still good in the world. But it would be hard to spend time with her and get to know her if Chloe was still going to remain over-protective. Harry figured nothing was going to stop him and decided to come up with a plan. 

He went to his contacts and began to call and old friend.  
"Hey, Louis." he began. "So, I was wondering if you could help me with a situation."   
Harry could hear Louis responding and he rolled his eyes.   
"Yes, it involves a girl, but it's not like that. Ok?" 


	3. Boundaries

A few days later, Halle had a meeting scheduled with the film's director and Bob Iger, the C.E.O. of the entire company. She was running late because of the crazy traffic in Los Angeles. Halle hurried into the building and ran as quickly as she could to the conference room.

"I'M HERE!" she said as she made her way in.   
To her surprise, Harry was also there.   
"Hey." she said to him as she took a seat.  
"Hey." Harry said with a smile.   
"We asked you to join this meeting because we are seriously considering Harry for the role." Rob, the director began. "Mr. Iger wasn't here during the audition process and he wanted to see you both do a chemistry read himself." 

Halle smiled and looked at Harry. She hadn't spoken to him since the other day, but she was excited that he could get the role.   
"You see what I mean?" Rob began to his boss. "They haven't even started reciting the script yet and there's already chemistry. They make it so believable and that's what we want." 

Both Harry and Halle didn't know what to say in response to that statement.   
Mr. Iger gave them both a good look and folded his arms.   
"I'll be honest with you kid." He began. "I was really hoping for Shawn Mendes, but according to your director here, he didn't do the best in auditions.....You better wow me, but no pressure."   
Halle then got a little nervous for Harry, but Harry was confident and stayed focused. 

The meeting went well and the studio had arranged a day to meet with Jeffery over contract negotiations. Afterwards, Harry approached Halle in the studio's lobby. He took a seat on the couch next to her.  
"I don't want to jinx it, but I'm 90% sure I've got the part." he said.  
"That's awesome!" Halle began. "Then we could see each other more." 

"About that." Harry began as he took a deep breath. "We still haven't really got to hangout yet."   
Halle felt bad for ignoring him the past few days.  
"Yeah....I'm sorry." she began. "Chloe. She's just very...."  
"Overprotective?" Harry finished her sentence.

They both chuckled a little knowing it was true.  
"And it doesn't help that we share our social media." Halle added.  
"Do you share the same phone number?" Harry teased.  
Halle paused as she was both caught off guard, but impressed by how bold he was.  
"Just what are you trying to get out of all of this?" she teased.  
"I'm not trying to hit on you." Harry began. "You would definitely know if I was....I just was hoping I could make a new friend. You seem like a genuinely good person. With a kind heart.....It's hard to find that in this industry, ya know?" 

Halle could tell that he meant every word he said and she couldn't agree more. It was hard for her to find like minded people in this industry. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Ok but we need to set some boundaries....Give me your phone." she said. 

Harry watched as she entered her number, but soon noticed Louis walking in.  
"LOUIS!" he said in excitement and ran to him.   
Halle smiled at how he reacted around Louis. She thought it was cute. 

"I think I've got the part." Harry whispered to him.  
"No way! That's freaking awesome!" Louis began. He then noticed Halle. "Is this her?"   
Halle was surprised Louis knew of her.  
"So have you two talked about me?" she asked.

Harry then gave Louis a look warning him to be cautious with his words.  
"Not really." Louis began. "We, umm.....We talked about the audition.....and I saw the announcement a few days ago. Congratulations."   
"Thank you." Halle said sweetly.   
"I'm Louis Tomlinson." he responded.  
"Nice to meet you." Halle began. "I'm Halle. Halle Bailey." 

"And I'm her sister, Chloe Bailey." Chloe said as she walked up to them and joined their conversation.   
Chloe then looked at Harry and Louis.  
"Didn't you two date?" she asked.   
Halle giggled at the question.  
Harry and Louis looked at each other for a moment and back at Chloe.   
"It's complicated." Harry joked.  
Chloe gave him a look.

"C'mon. Halle." she said as she began to leave.  
Halle handed Harry his phone back. He then leaned in close to her.  
"I have a show tonight and I want you to come. I'll text you later." he whispered.  
Halle then hurried to catch up with her sister. Harry watched the two of them nearly leave the lobby and he couldn't help himself.  
"HEY CHLOE!" she yelled.  
The sisters turned around and looked at him.  
"You might be seeing me around more often!" he began boldly. "I hope that isn't a problem."   
There was a pause of silence as Chloe chose her next words.  
"It's not a problem I can't handle." she said. 

The sisters then left the building. Harry still stood in his place, slightly angry, but determined.  
"So that's the crazy sister you told me she had...." Louis began awkwardly. "She seems.....nice." 

That night, Harry was on a call with Jeffery.   
"I will be in L.A. next week and meet with the studio execs." Jeff began. "I think it's safe to say you've basically got the part.....They told me you've read with Halle. How is she? How do you feel about working with her?" 

"She's cool." Harry began. "I don't know much about her, but she seems like a good choice to work with."   
Harry was still trying to make sure Jeffery didn't know about him trying to spend time with her outside of the movie. 

"It's nearly 8pm there. Why aren't you at your show right now?" Jeffery asked.  
"I had to make a personal stop before the show." Harry answered.  
"I almost forgot." Jeff began. "There's someone I want you to meet soon....Her name is Mackenzie. She's a model for Gucci. I think you'll really like her." 

Harry was not into the idea of being set up with someone. He preferred any relationship to happen naturally.   
"She's probably a nice girl, but I'm not interested." he said as he turned his car into a driveway. 

"Oh c'mon Harry." Jeff begged. "She's a knockout. She's blonde, great figure. She just recently got a nose job and lip injections, but hey. What beauty hasn't in the industry? Am I right?"   
"Jeff." Harry began as he parked his car. "I really don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now....I want a girl that's down to earth, sweet, smart and....."   
Harry then paused because he saw Halle approach the car. She looked absolutely stunning.   
"Jeff. I gotta go." he said as he ended the call. 

Halle then got in passenger seat and looked at Harry.  
"Wow." they both said in unison.  
Halle then giggled a little.  
"I said 'wow' because This car looks amazing." she began. "What was your reason?"   
"Because you look amazing." Harry said softly.   
Halle smiled at him.

"I thought we said we were setting boundaries." She teased.  
Harry laughed as he started up his car.   
"YOU said we were setting boundaries." He joked. "So what, I can't compliment you?"   
"You can compliment me." Halle began. "Just don't do so with that look you just gave me."   
They both laughed as they got back onto the street.   
"Right." Harry began. "I don't want to send you any mixed signals that would give you or your sister the wrong idea." 

Harry then wondered how Chloe felt about her going to a nightclub alone. Especially with him.  
"How." he began. "How did you.....?"  
"I told her I was visiting Zendaya tonight." Halle said.  
Harry then looked at her in shock.  
"You didn't." he said in disbelief.  
"I did. And Z is covering for me too." Halle explained.  
Harry was impressed.  
"You lied to Chloe so you could hangout with me?" he asked.  
"Shut up." Halle said with a smile.


	4. Sweet Creature

Moments later, Harry and Halle arrived to the nightclub where Harry was scheduled to be performing in a few minutes. They both entered the building from the back entrance to avoid getting stopped by fans. The stage manager then hurried to Harry.  
"Where have you been?" the manager began. "You go on in five minutes!"   
"It's ok. I'm ready to go." Harry reassured him. "I already did my soundcheck earlier this evening."   
Harry then guided Halle to a room that had a balcony view of the dance floor of the nightclub.   
"I'll be back in a few minutes." he began. "There's some refreshments here. Make yourself comfortable." 

"C'mon Harry." the manager began. "Louis is finishing up and Ella Mai goes on after you."   
Halle watched as Harry hurried off with the stage manager. She could hear Louis singing his song "Two of Us" in the background. Halle then looked over the balcony and saw the dance floor filed with people enjoying the night. 

Louis finished his performance and received a round of applause. When he exited the stage, he approached Harry.  
"Is she here?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah. She's upstairs." Harry responded with a smile.   
"Are you going to go for it?" Louis asked as he nudged his pal.  
"Louis." Harry began. "I already told you. I'm just trying to be friends with her."  
"If you say so." Louis teased as he started to walk off.

The venue's host ran onto the stage and hyped up the crowd.  
"ARE YOU READY FOR MORE OF TONIGHT'S BRITISH TAKEOVER??!!!" he yelled.  
The crowd screamed in excitement.  
"You 1D fans are in for another treat because not only did we have the amazing Louis Tomlinson here for you tonight, but we have the one, the only, HARRY STYLES!!" the host announced.

Halle watched her view of the stage as Harry prepared to sing.  
"How are you all doing tonight?" he asked.  
Everyone cheered in excitement.  
"I know my fans have been constantly on me about getting new music out." Harry began. "And it's coming....slowly, but surely."   
He then smiled and the audience chuckled a little.  
"You see, in order to write songs, you need inspiration." Harry began. "And I'm not sure yet, but I may have found some inspiration....This is a song you should be familiar with, but it's dedicated to a new friend of mine." 

"Sweet Creature." Harry sang.   
"Had another talk about where it's going wrong.   
But we're still young.  
We don't know where we're going, but we know where we belong.  
And ohhhh, we started two hearts in one home.  
It's hard when we argue.  
We're both stubborn, I know."

As he sang, he made eye contact with Halle who had the sweetest smile.

"But oh," Harry continued.  
"Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home.  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home." 

As he continued to sing, Halle began to think about how she felt about Harry more. Even though they just met, there was something there. A connection for sure. But if that was a friendship or something more, it was too soon to tell. 

After Harry's performance, Halle decided to go find him before he left the stage area, but she didn't realize he was on his way back to the dressing room. She made it to the dance floor where everyone else was. Halle then realized she probably should've stayed in the dressing room because she was lost.

She then saw a bar and approached the bartender.  
"Excuse me, sir." she began. "How do I get back to the dressing rooms from here?"   
The bartender then recognized her.   
"Whoa, you're Halle from Chloe and Halle." he began. "My wife loves your music....And I heard you're the new Ariel too. I say good luck with that because this industry is crazy." 

A few people near them heard him and looked at her.  
"Wait a minute." A drunk guy at the bar began. "SHE'S playing Ariel? In what?"   
"The Little Mermaid." a woman nearby answered. "I know you can sing and stuff sweetie, but you shouldn't have auditioned. That role should've went to someone else."  
Halle could tell that the woman wasn't quite all there. 

"Oh my gosh, it's black Ariel!" a guy behind her said.   
Halle began to feel uncomfortable and tried to get out of the area. It then seemed like everywhere she ran, people were giving her weird looks. People began to recognize her for her casting and not her music career. They kept making comments about her getting the part and Halle couldn't take it anymore. 

Harry just arrived to the dressing room and was surprised Halle wasn't there. He then looked over the balcony and found her making her way through the crowd to the nearest exit. Harry immediately starting running to find her. 

Halle went outside and walked behind the nightclub. There was no one in the back parking lot and she took a seat on the curb. Halle was breathing heavily and trying to hold back her tears.   
"I can't do this. I can't." she whispered to herself. 

"HALLE!" Harry's voice said from behind her.  
He then knelt down beside her.   
"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked.

"I reached my breaking point." Halle managed to say. "I'm backing out of the movie."  
"WHAT? Why?" Harry asked.  
"For over a week now I've been seeing so many people who don't want me for that role." Halle began. "At first, it was just online, but now I realize there are actual people who feel that way....And what if the movie doesn't do well. It would be my fault and..."

"Halle." Harry interrupted her.   
He then stood up with her.   
"Don't listen to any of what people say." He began. "They're just jealous or prejudice or whatever. YOU got casted. Not them." 

"You don't know what it's like." Halle began. "It's everywhere I look. I can't even search something without it coming up. I don't think I deserve that role."  
"What are are you talking about?" Harry began. "You absolutely deserve it!"

"And what about you?" Halle asked. "If your contract goes through and the announcement is made, people are not going to be happy about that. US? Playing opposite each other. What if....." 

Suddenly Halle was interrupted by something that caught her off guard. Harry had kissed her.   
"I'm sorry." Harry began. "But I don't care what anyone has to say about me, you, us....You deserve that role. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Halle was speechless. And the two could hear Ella Mai singing inside.  
"You ok?" Harry asked.  
"I think so." Halle answered.  
Harry then felt so awkward.  
"I'm sorry." he began. "I wasn't planning on that. It just happened."   
"It's ok." Halle said softly.  
"I completely understand if you don't want to hangout again." Harry began. "I know I crossed the line....Damnit. Chloe's going to be pissed."  
"What Chloe doesn't know, won't hurt her." Halle said as she kissed him back. 

"Ohhh, now I'll never get over you." Ella Mai sang from inside.  
Until I find something new,  
That get me high like you do.  
Listen to my heart go,  
Ba-Dum, Boo'd up,  
Biddy-Da-Dum, Boo'd up.  
It just won't stop, it go..."  


The next morning, Chloe was eating breakfast in the kitchen. She saw Halle come downstairs with the biggest smile on her face.   
"Good Morning." Halle said in a chipper, but dazed tone.  
Chloe looked a little confused.  
"Everything go ok at Z's?" she asked.  
"What?" Halle asked as she got the milk out of the refrigerator.  
"At Zendaya's house." Chloe began. "How did everything go?"  
"Oh, it went good." Halle answered awkwardly.

"Reminder that today we meet at Tidal with Jay-Z around 2pm and we also have soundcheck for the benefit concert." Chloe began. "And our photo shoot was rescheduled to next Tuesday because.....HALLE WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

Halle then realized she had poured way too much milk in her cereal. It was overflowing the bowl and getting onto the floor.  
"OMG! I'm sorry!" Halle said as she grabbed a towel.  
Chloe then confronted her sister.  
"Halle." she began. "I know you didn't go to Zendaya's last night. You're acting like last night you either got high, drunk or got some. Which one is it? Spill the tea." 

Halle paused for a moment before answering. She thought of what would be believable, but nothing that would give her a heart attack.  
"Drunk." she said. "I really was at Zendaya's but I snuck some Hennessy from her bar. She didn't tell you cause she didn't want you to worry."   
Chloe gave her sister a look and believed her.   
"Just be careful next time." she began. "You know you're not supposed to be drinking like that yet."   
Halle then watched as Chloe grabbed a towel to help her clean the mess. 

Jeffery was on a call, but not with Harry. It was someone he paid to do a task for him.   
"I'm sending you the pictures right now." the voice said.  
Suddenly Jeff received pictures on his phone and after zooming in, he could see that they were of Harry and Halle making out in the parking lot behind the nightclub.   
"Where is my payment?" the voice asked.  
"You'll get it soon." Jeffery answered as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry....I swear that boy never fails to surprise me....The world is going to go nuts over this." 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions on where this story is going to go? Comment below. Something may inspire me ;)


End file.
